Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha Vol 2 Chap 7
'Chapter 7: Cách mọi thứ tiếp diễn ở nhà Isky' Đã mấy tiếng kể từ lúc chúng tôi bị buộc phải đi chung với cô công chúa. Xe ngựa thì liên tục rung lắc khi đi qua rừng tối. "Chúng ta sẽ sớm đến nơi thôi." Công chúa Rose kiểm tra lại tóc tai và nói với khuôn mặt nghiêm túc. Xe ngựa dừng sau vài phút, khi công chúa ra lệnh. “Yuuki-san, Arina-san…, hãy giúp đỡ tôi nhé.” Bọn tôi gật đầu. "Chào mừng!" Một người đàn ông từ trong dinh thự đến mở cửa xe và tiếp đón chúng tôi. Đầu tiên là các hộ vệ kị sĩ, rồi đến công chúa, và cuối cùng là 2 đứa bọn tôi bước ra toa xe theo họ. Tôi ngước nhìn lên tư dinh Isky. Một căn biệt thự tối tăm rộng lớn, và còn nhìn có vẻ ma quái nữa. Xung quanh biệt thự toàn là những cây cao thế nên dù thời tiết bên ngoài cực đẹp, nơi này lại chả có tí ánh nắng nào cả. Căn biệt thự này cứ như bị bóng tối bao trùm vậy. *caw*, *caw*, tiếng quạ kêu, làm cho không khí càng trở nên bí hiểm hơn. "C, căn nhà này giống như bị ma ám vậy..." Arina run rẩy nấp sau tôi và nói. Tôi cũng nghĩ y chang vậy. Hy vọng rằng cái bóng đen trên cửa sổ đang nhìn chúng tôi kia không phải là 'thứ gì đấy mà chúng tôi không nên thấy'. Cùng trở lại cách đây vài tiếng để xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Tôi hỏi về mục đích và kế hoạch của họ khi đến gặp Hầu tước Isky là gì. "Bị nghi ngờ là kẻ phản bội ư?" Tôi lặp lại, và các hiệp sĩ gật đầu. "Nhóc biết đấy, Vương quốc của chúng ta có mối hiềm khích từ lâu với Cidre." "Có lời đồn rằng Hầu tước Isky, vốn là người trấn giữ biên giới lãnh thổ Cidre, đã đưa gián điệp vào." Phiền phức rồi đây. Dù mấy người có kể cho tôi về tình trạng hiện tại của đất nước này, tôi cũng đâu hiểu được. "Nói tóm lại, quốc gia của chúng ta và quốc gia láng giềng đang rất căng thẳng. Vì vậy chúng tôi nghi ngờ rằng Hầu tước Isky gửi nội gián trà trộn vào." Công chúa Rose tóm gọn lại và giải thích. "Hmm.... Vậy nên công chúa mới đi điều tra ông ta." "Ta không thể cứ thế mà đến được, thế nên mới phải giả trang. Nếu chúng biết ta đến chúng sẽ giấu bằng chứng đi mất, đúng chứ." "À, ừm, nhưng công chúa không nhờ ai khác được sao?" "Hiển nhiên là không thể được rồi, buồn làm sao." *Haah*, đám kị sĩ thở dài. "Lý do mà Công chúa Rose phải đích thân đi điều tra, và che giấu thân phận." "Giá như đó chẳng phải là Hầu tước Isky..... Quả thực rất là rắc rối." Có vẻ như tình cảnh hiện tại rất éo le, tôi thực sự không hiểu họ đang nói gì. Rồi công chúa chốt một câu gây shock. "Đó là vì con trai của Hầu tước Isky, Lãnh chúa Glenn là hôn phu của ta. Mối quan hệ của ta và Lãnh chúa rất rõ ràng." Rồi cô ấy nói thêm một cách thờ ơ. "Về mặt chính trị." Uwaah—. Có vẻ cô ấy rất không thích hắn cho lắm. "Công chúa Rose, làm ơn kiềm chế đi ạ...." "Biểu cảm của công chúa lộ ra hết rồi ạ." "Ôi trời, giờ ta không phải là công chúa Rose. Ta chỉ là họ hàng và trông giống cô ấy thôi, là Demy Champagne Blanc de Blancs Merry. Ta không có mối quan hệ nào với Lãnh chúa Glenn cả." Ra vậy, ra đây là câu chuyện mà họ đang bàn. "Được rồi, để chuyện hận thù sang bên đi, sao công chúa Rose hay công nương Demy đây phải đi điều tra vị hôn phu ấy?" "Cậu nghĩ ai là người ghét tên Lãnh chúa Glenn ấy nhất quả đất này?" Công nương Demy, hay là công chúa Rose, nói một cách điềm tĩnh. Tôi cũng hiểu được ít nhiều rồi. "Đúng vậy, là ta. Nếu ta không tìm thấy bằng chứng nổi loạn của hắn, thì ta sẽ phải tuyên bố hắn vộ tội. Đắng lòng thay." Có mùi hiềm khích cá nhân đâu đây. Rất đáng sợ, cô công chúa này. “Nếu công chúa đã nói vậy… tôi sợ phải nói ra điều này, nhưng công chúa được ra lệnh bởi Cha của mình, Đức Vua. Cô ấy phần nào bị ép buộc." "Nếu Đức Vua gửi mật vụ của quốc gia đến nhà Hầu tước Isky, ngài ấy sẽ đánh mất đi sự tin tưởng của các Lãnh chúa khác ở biên cương." "Nếu nhà vua không thể tin tưởng chính người thân của mình, tất nhiên ngài ấy sẽ mất đi sức mạnh thống nhất của mình. Vì vậy, các nước láng giềng có thể khởi xướng chiến tranh bất kì lúc nào, ngài ấy cần phải xác nhận các tin đồn. Đấy là tình cảnh hiện tại." Các kị sĩ bổ sung. "Ưm, tôi không hoàn toàn hiểu, nhưng cũng biết ít nhiều rồi. Nói tóm lại, cô cần tìm bằng chứng về việc Hầu tước Isky có phải kẻ phản bội hay không, đúng chứ." Công chúa chầm chập gật đầu xác nhận sau khi tôi dứt lời. "Cô có kế hoạch cụ thể nào không?" "Ta muốn hai người làm quen với những người khác ở nhà Isky với tư cách là hầu nam và hầu nữ..... Ta không quan tâm đến vấn đề nhỏ nhặt khác, ta muốn hai người đi thu thập tin đồn và lấy lời khai. Các đầy tớ thường dễ hé môi hơn những người khác trong gia đình hầu tước." Ra thế. Nói cách khác chúng tôi phải làm thân với những người làm việc trong đấy và thu thập thêm tin đồn. "Như đã nói, tên ta là Demy, con gái thứ 3 của họ hàng thuộc dòng dõi hoàng gia Ivan, Archduke Merry, ta vẫn đang học cách sống của xã hội thượng lưu ở các nhà quý tộc khác. Ta muốn 2 người nghe lệnh ta." "Nhóc có thể tránh các câu hỏi khó bằng cách nói 'tôi chỉ là một người hầu, tôi không biết gì'." "Đừng nói gì lạ làm lộ danh tính nhé, được không?" Các kị sĩ nhắc nhở tôi, và tôi có hơi ngập ngừng gật đầu. “U, umm….” Anh hùng-sama nãy giờ im lặng lắng nghe bỗng rụt rè giơ tay lên. "T, t, tôi không thể làm việc đại loại như đ, đóng vai hầu gái được đâu!" ......Và nói. "Bọn ta sẽ nói là Công nương Demy tìm thấy một cô gái ở vùng nông thôn và tuyển cô ấy. Nên cô sẽ ổn thôi cho dù tác phong của cô có tệ đi chăng nữa." "Kiếm thêm vài đầy tớ trên đường đi cũng chẳng phải chuyện hiếm. Thôi thì cố luyện tập làm hầu gái hết sức có thể đi." A~h, cổ sắp khóc tới nơi rồi. Nhìn Arina làm tôi thấy lo quá. "Chào mừng, Demy-sama! Ngài chắc đã rất mệt sau chuyến đi dài." Một người đàn ông trông có vẻ như là quản gia, mở cánh cửa, nắm tay chào đón Demy. Phần hói trên đỉnh đầu cùng cái mũi dài của ông ta là nổi bật nhất. "Tôi nghĩ rằng đây là lần đầu ngài gặp tôi. Tên tôi là Tris, được vinh hạnh làm việc tại nhà Isky. Nếu ngài có vấn đề gì trong quá trình ở đây thì đừng ngại cho gọi tôi." "Rất vinh hạnh, Tris." Tiểu thư Demy trả lời. "Đến đây, Yuuki, Arina. Mang giúp ta đống hành lý." Tôi tin rằng cụm từ 'Oujousama' áp dụng cho mọi loại nhân vật, nhưng có vẻ như Tiểu thư Demy là một người cao tay trong số những người cao tay. Họ có thể làm cô ấy thành một đứa trẻ hư hỏng bởi vì là người nhỏ nhất. "À, ừm, tôi từng nghe rằng ngài trông giống công chúa Rose , nhưng, nói thế nào nhỉ, hai người quả thực rất ___" "Ta dễ thương hơn đúng không?" “Huh?” Ông ta hẳn đang định nói "Hai người quả thật rất giống nhau". Không dừng lại ở đó, Tiểu thư Demy nói, "Ta bảo, ta dễ thương hơn công chúa Rosé, đúng không?" Tên quản gia cứng họng. 'Đẹp, như công chúa' là đủ để khen rồi, nhưng đòi dễ thương hơn công chúa thì, thật là xấc xược đấy, cô gái trẻ à. —là những gì ông ta đang nghĩ. "Sao nào?" “K, không—ha ha ha. Đúng vậy, nếu so sánh với công chúa Rose - người dễ thương như những đóa hoa tươi, thì ngài đẹp như những đóa hoa khác điểm vào vậy. Tôi, Tris, đã bị hút hồn bởi vẻ đẹp của tiểu thư." Ooh—, đúng như mong đợi. Lão quản gia tránh né câu hỏi đó rất tinh vi. "Vậy ngưng so sánh ta và cô công chúa đó đi..... nó làm ta rất khó chịu đấy." Tiểu thư Demy đi tiếp, trông rất tức tối. Phía sau bọn tôi, Tris nói lời xin lỗi:"T, tha thứ cho sự xấc xược của tôi!" "Gì thế này, tiểu thư Demy ghét công chúa Rose vậy sao?" Vừa mang đống hành lý, tôi khẽ hỏi Demy. "Ta muốn cho chúng thấy ta không phải bản sao của Rose, hơn nữa, nếu đi đâu người ta cũng mang cậu ra so sánh thì cậu sẽ sớm phát bệnh với nó, đúng không." Aah—. Cô ấy đã nghĩ như vậy sao. "Nhưng những gì cô nói lúc nãy thì quá là..." "Chỉ có công chúa Rose mới được phép nói thế thôi." Các kị sĩ bắt đầu bàn luận, chỉ ra các việc quá trớn của tiểu thư. Tiểu thư Demy có phồng má lên một chút. "Vào những lúc như thế này thì tỏ ra cậu là một đồng minh có hơi bất bình thường chỉ là điều cần thiết phải làm thôi!" Cô ấy nói vậy và dỗi. "N, nhưng từ những gì đã nói từ đầu, giờ việc so sánh Công chúa Rose và Tiểu thư Demy là bị cấm hoàn toàn, vậy nó sẽ tránh được việc chúng ta bị phát hiện. Tớ nghĩ đó là chiến lược thông minh đấy." Arina nói vậy khiến tôi rất ngạc nhiên. "...... Arina à, cậu vừa nói một điều rất thông minh đấy. Trong đầu cậu đang bị sao vậy?" "“Eh, rrr, thật ư? X,xx, xin lỗi, Arina lại đi nói điều gì thông minh khi bản thân là một đứa ngốc ư?" Ah—, tốt rồi, cô ấy vẫn bình thường. Thật sự thì nhẹ cả người vì cô ấy đã nói thứ gì đó mơ hồ. Tris, ướt đẫm mồ hôi, đã đuổi kịp chúng tôi, nên cuộc nói chuyện tạm phải tạm hoãn. Theo sự chỉ dẫn của quản gia, chúng tôi đi qua khu vườn và đến cổng trước dinh thự. Có 10 hầu gái khác đứng xếp 2 hàng trái phải trước dinh thự để tiếp đón chúng tôi. 3 người đứng trước cổng hẳn phải là gia đình Hầu tước Isky. "Chào mừng đến với dinh thự nhà Isky, công nương Demy!!" Khi chúng tôi đến đủ gần, đám hầu gái cùng đồng thanh. Để đáp trả, Tiểu thư nâng nhẹ viền váy và cúi chào lịch thiệp như được mời nhảy vậy. "Ta là Demy Champagne Blanc de Blancs Merry, con gái thứ 3 của nhà Merry. Trong 3 ngày tới xin nhờ các ngươi.", cô chào họ. "Xem nào, chuyến đi chắc khiến cô rất mệt." Vừa cười chào họ xong, thì người đàn ông ở giữa đi đến. Ông ta có khuôn mặt ốm, một bộ râu và mang bộ đồng phục quân nhân với đống huân chương đính trên áo. Ông ta có lẽ khoảng 40. Tôi thấy ông ta hơi đáng sợ một chút mặc dù là đang cười. "Ta chắc rằng đây là lần đầu chúng ta gặp nhau. Ta là Malto Macallan Isky. Ta vinh dự được nhà vua tối cao phong ngôi vị 'Hầu tước'. Ta thật sự rất biết ơn ngài ấy." Lãnh chúa Malto giơ tay ra và 2 người bắt tay. 2 người khác xuống theo. "Để ta giới thiệu. Đây là vợ ta, Welsh." Hầu tước phu nhân Welsh cúi chào. Bà ta đeo hoa tai và mặc một bộ váy không cầu vai. Bà ta dùng lớp son phấn để che đậy, nhưng bà ta chắc cũng tuổi xế chiều rồi. ............Phải nói thế nào nhỉ, ngoại hình của bà ta rất giống với 'Bà mẹ kế độc ác' trong truyện cổ Grim, cảm giác rất bất an. "Ta chắc quý cô đây biết con trai ta - Glenn?" Là hôn phu của công chúa, không thể có chuyện một quý tộc không biến đến Glenn được. Cuộc giới thiệu mang sắc thái như vậy. "Đúng. Tôi biết ngài ấy." "Bọn ta thực sự rất may mắn khi có được mối giao hảo ấy với công chúa của vương quốc." *twitch*… Lông mày tiểu thư Demy cử động. (Trans: ngứa mắt ý mà) Tôi biết cô cảm thấy thế nào, nhưng đừng thể hiện nó quá lộ liễu chứ......... "Chúc ngày tốt lành, Ta là Glen Irish Isky.” Hắn có vẻ ngoài giống cha mình, và bộ tóc vàng óng. Hắn mang bộ quân phục kiểu mới có đôi chút tân trang. "Ta không nghĩ mình lại có cơ hội được gặp một quý cô xinh đẹp như thế này. Hân hạnh được làm quen." Âm điệu của hắn sặc mùi tự cao, cứ như hắn nghĩ mình 'rất đẹp trai' vậy. Có hôn thê kiểu như thế, tôi cũng hiểu tại sao công chúa lại ghét hắn. "Hãy để lòng hiếu khách của bọn ta giúp cô rũ bỏ mọi mệt mỏi trên chuyến đi nhé." Cuối cùng, Lãnh chúa Malto kết thúc cuộc hội thoại cũng như màn giới thiệu lại. Được rồi, cùng vào dinh thự nào. Bầu không khí đang tốt đẹp, bỗng nhiên Lãnh chúa Malto giơ tay lên. Ngay lập tức các quản gia đứng chắn ngang đường các kị sĩ. "Được rồi các ngài kị sĩ, công việc của mọi người xong rồi. Hãy để nhà Isky lo liệu việc chăm sóc cho quý cô đây." "Cá..... " "Ngươi nói gì!?" Các kị sĩ run lên. "Ngươi bắt bọn ta ở ngoài sao!?" "Không thể nào, ồ không không các ngài chắc hẳn đã nghe nhầm rồi. Nhà Isky chúng tôi là một gia đình quân đội. Nói rằng chúng tôi đi quá xa đến nỗi không nhận thức được nỗ lực bảo vệ là gì thì..." "Thậm chí tới những kị sĩ hèn mọn như chúng tôi đây cũng đã nghe qua những chiến công của Hầu tước Isky. Bọn tôi không hề nghi ngờ về sức mạnh của ngài ấy dù chỉ một chút." "Nhưng đấy là 2 vấn đề hoàn toàn khác nhau! Chúng tôi nhận lệnh từ Archduke không để mối nguy hại nào tiếp cận Tiểu thư. Bọn tôi không thể cứ như thế trở về được!" "Ha ha ha. Tôi tự hỏi không biết các ngài lo sợ 'mối nguy hại' nào ở trong dinh thự nhà Isky được nhỉ?" "Nuu. N, nhưng cứ thế bọn tôi không thể đối mặt với Archduke được..." Cuối cuộc tranh luận, Tris giáng một đòn kết liễu. "Chắc không phải các ngươi nghi ngờ bọn ta, nhà Isky, nhà có quan hệ hôn nhân với gia đình công chúa chứ hả?" Uwaaa….h! Hắn đã nói! Cả Malto và Glenn đều thờ ơ mà để cho hắn nói. Nghĩa là những gì tên quản gia đó nói chính là những gì chủ nhân chúng muốn nói. Ngay cả tôi - người không thân thuộc thế giới này cũng hiểu được. "N...Ngươi!" Vì tên của chủ nhân mình bị đụng chạm, mặt các kị sĩ kia đỏ bừng lên. Người ta thường hay nổi gân mỗi khi tức giận, đúng không. Cả hai đều giận run người lên, và họ sắp sửa rút gươm ra. "Hai ngươi. Cẩn thận cái mồm đấy." Tiểu thư Demy xen vào. "Các ngươi đang ở chỗ của Hầu tước Isky đấy, đừng có ương ngạnh nữa." "Nhưng.... thưa Tiểu thư." "Ta bảo các ngươi lui lại. Các ngươi muốn ta mất mặt ngay trước cả lần đầu ra mắt của ta sao?" “………tch!” Các kị sĩ nghiến răng rõ to, rồi hít một hơi sâu. Họ tiến đến chỗ Tris và cúi đầu thấp xuống. "Chúng tôi xin lỗi vì đã hành xử lỗ mãng." "Chúng tôi rất lấy làm xấu hổ." Cả hai đã hiểu. Người đáng lẽ phải giận, có lí do chính đáng để giận ở đây là Công chúa Rose. Nhưng cô ấy nén giận cho mục đích cao cả hơn. Các kị sĩ không nên làm hỏng chuyện. “…… Yuuki, Arina. Chúng ta có chút chuyện muốn nói với 2 người." "Chỉ một lát thôi, qua đây đi." Tôi gật đầu. "Được rồi, bọn ta sẽ để tiểu thư cho 2 người lo liệu." "Làm ơn thứ lỗi cho bọn ta." Với giọng điệu nặng nề, 2 người nói lời chào tạm biệt và hướng về phía xe ngựa. "Không không, quả thật là những quý ông mạnh mẽ, các cậu rất đáng tin cậy đấy." Tris chạy theo, tỏ vẻ chế nhạo. ".....Được rồi. Thiếu nữ ở kia, là một hầu gái à?" Tris đối mặt với chúng tôi và nói. "V, vâng!" Arina cứng đơ người vì bất ngờ. "Đúng vậy đấy. Ta thích nên đã tiện đường mang cô gái này theo." Tiểu thư Demy giới thiệu Arina như đã định. "Cô ấy dễ thương nhỉ?" "Hahaha, nhưng có vẻ cô gái này thiếu kinh nghiệm làm việc đấy." "Đúng là vậy. Thế nên, ta muốn để cô ấy được luyện tập ở đây." "Tôi hiểu rồi. Hãy để chúng tôi lo.... hm, tiện thể, thế còn chàng trai kia thì sao? Tôi tưởng cậu ta là một kị sĩ học việc, nhưng có vẻ không phải?" "Cậu ta là hầu nam của ta." Ngay lúc tiểu thư Demy nói vậy, bầu không khí xung quanh rộn cả lên. "Cậu ta ở đây là để thực hiện 'nhu cầu' cá nhân của ta nên đừng để ý." (Trans: if you know what i mean) Tiểu thư thêm vào, không thèm để ý đến phản ứng của đám đông. "Ha, một, một hầu nam ? Ưm, một quý cô sở hữu một hầu nam..." "Ôi trời, lạ lắm sao? Sao chẳng ai nói với ta không được làm thế cả?" "Đ, đúng là vậy." Tiểu thư Demy nở một nụ cười đáng sợ với Tris, kẻ đang đổ mồ hôi lạnh. "Ta cũng tìm được cậu ta trên đường đấy. Rất dễ thương, nhỉ?" Có vẻ như tôi sắp thành tình nhân thú cưng.... “ahhahhahha!” Bỗng, Lãnh chúa Malto căng ngực lên và cười. "Thật là một quý cô lạ lùng. Ta thích cô rồi đấy." Rồi ông ta vỗ tay. "Nào, các ngươi đang làm gì kia! Thể hiện cho tiểu thư thấy lòng hiếu khách của chúng ta đi nào!" Và các đầy tớ bắt đầu di chuyển. "....Có vẻ như không đóng kịch trước mặt cô được. Bất phân thắng bại nhỉ. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Malto, có vẻ rất hài lòng về tiểu thư Demy, mang cổ vào trong dinh thự và cười vang cả lên. Họ đi hết vào trong dinh thự, chỉ còn mỗi tôi, Arina và Tris ở ngoài. Tôi nghĩ rằng ít nhất tôi nên tiễn các kị sĩ 1 đoạn. Lúc tôi đang định đi tiễn họ thì Tris bất chợt nói, "...cậu, umm, nói thế nào nhỉ. Nếu lỡ như, cậu và con gái của Archduke...." —hắn lại định nói gì vậy. Tốt thôi, không nói hết tôi cũng biết hắn muốn nói gì. Dù sao, tôi nghĩ mình nên diễn tiếp màn kịch của tiểu thư Demy. "Ông biết không, tiểu thư Demy ấy. Cổ có một nốt ruồi dưới ngực đấy."(wtf tia lúc nào vậy) "Gaah—!” Hắn kêu 'gaah' vì shock. Nhìn hắn lúc này kìa. "Đáng nguyền rủa, lũ nhà Isky đáng nguyền rủa...!" "Sao hắn dám nói toạc tên của công chúa ra vậy chứ!" Trở lại chỗ chiếc xe ngựa, các kị sĩ xả hết giận ra, cầm chặt thanh gươm và hua hua trên trời. "Chúng hẳn rất quen làm mấy việc như thế rồi. Chắc chắn chúng sẽ còn lấn tới hơn nữa!" "Không! Dù ta có nguyền rủa chúng bao nhiêu lần cũng không thỏa mãn được!!" ".....C, các anh có vẻ rất giận giữ, kị sĩ-san...." Arina nấp phía sau vì sợ. "Tất nhiên là bọn ta rất giận rồi." “…… *gasp*! H,h, hai người..." Một lúc sau các kị sĩ mới để ý đến chúng tôi. "Xin lỗi. Phải để hai người xem cảnh tượng không hay rồi." "Chúng ta vẫn chưa kiểm soát được cơn giận của mình. Thật là non kém..." "Nah...., lúc đấy thì lẽ dĩ nhiên phải giận rồi." Tôi nói vậy, và các kị sĩ lắc đầu. "Nhưng Công chúa Rose lại chịu đựng được." "So với bọn ta thì công chúa thật xuất sắc." Tôi cũng nghĩ cô ấy đã nén cơn giận rất tốt. Dù muốn hay không, nhưng tên hôn phu ấy dám nói tên của mình như vậy thì đúng là không nhịn nổi mà. Cô ấy có thể vứt luôn vẻ bề ngoài và để cho cơn giận điều khiển luôn ý chứ. "Nhưng tôi nghĩ cổ vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh vì tức hai người đấy." Là những gì tôi nói. Cô ấy vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh như vậy là vì tức ai khác. Tôi nghĩ đấy là cách nghĩ phù hợp nhất bây giờ. "Vậy nên chắc chắn là, cơn giận của cổ với hai người cũng không phải là không có lí do." “….” “….” Cả hai im lặng suy nhất với vẻ rất u sầu. "Nhờ cậu nói vậy, bọn ta cũng thấy giải tỏa được đôi chút." Một người đưa kiếm, bao và vài thứ khác, đẩy về phía tôi. "Dùng cái này đi. Cậu có thể giấu nó trong đống hành lí." "Nếu có ai biết thì bảo là bọn ta bắt cậu mang theo." Ừm, tôi có điện thoại E:ID nên chả lo việc bị bắt. Tôi trịnh trọng nắm lấy thanh kiếm. “――Cẩn thận nhé. Ta có nghe nói dinh thự Isky giấu quái vật dưới tầng hầm đấy." Các kị sĩ cảnh bảo. "G, giấu quái vật sao?" "Ừ thì, chỉ là tin đồn thôi, ....nhưng nhìn cách chúng hành xử thì ta chắc chắn chúng đang giấu diếm gì đấy." "Chúng hẳn đang âm mưu gì đấy khi đuổi bọn ta đi, nghĩ thôi là thấy sợ rồi. Ta thật lo cho công chúa quá." "Yeah. Bọn tôi sẽ bảo vệ Rose." Hai kị sĩ giơ tay ra. Và bắt tay. "Công chúa thu nhận hai người không rõ lai lịch như vậy có lẽ đã vượt quá quyền hạn của hoàng gia rồi. Trên hết, thật tuyệt khi chính hai người lại hộ tống cô ấy." "Bọn ta không thể bảo vệ công chúa. Ta chưa bao giờ mơ đến việc có ngày lại nói ra những từ này...." “”――Nhờ hai người lo phần còn lại nhé."" Tôi từ từ gật. "......Yuu-kun, cậu có giận không?" Arina hỏi tôi trong lúc đứng nhìn chiếc xe ngựa rời đi. "........." Tôi không biết nữa. Tôi chỉ vừa mới gặp công chúa, tôi còn không biết tí gì về cổ. Nhưng, bằng cách nào đó. Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn, tôi cảm thấy bản thân thật thân thuộc với cô gái tên Rose. Những kị sĩ kia cũng rất yêu quý công chúa. Không chỉ vì cô ấy là chủ nhân của họ, mà còn vì tính cách của nàng. Vậy nên tôi giận giữ. Tôi giận vì tên của 'Công chúa' bị lôi ra nói như vậy. Họ quả thật đang xem thường công chúa. Một mặt, công chúa nhận mọi trách nhiệm dù tuổi tác giữa tôi và cô ấy không cách biệt bao nhiêu. Một mặt khác công chúa lại bỗng dưng quên đi trách nhiệm của mình và trông thật nữ tính. Tôi chắc rằng cô ấy còn mặt gì đấy mà tôi chưa biết hết. Mọi thứ. Tất cả mọi thứ của cô ấy đã bị xem thường và gói gọn lại bằng cụm 'hôn thê'. Ah. Đấy là lí do tại sao tôi ghét chúng. “….――Tớ, cũng đang rất giận.” Rồi Arina nói. "Tớ hiểu rồi. Vậy Arina cũng sẽ giận luôn." “Cùng lật tẩy bộ mặt của chúng và hủy bỏ hôn ước của công chúa nào.” "Yeah! Cùng cố gắng nào!" Rose người sắp kế vị ngôi hoàng hậu, ――Nhưng, chúng đã phạm sai lầm lớn. Bằng hành động ngu ngốc của mình, cả nhà Isky đã chọc giận cậu ấy. Là đống rác rưởi, mà chúng dám làm tổn thương trái tim nhân hậu của Yuu-kun. Arina đứng trong góc khuất của tư dinh và cười, cái cười xếch đến tận mang tai. Đúng vậy, cô gái đấy đã quyết định bên nào sẽ bị hủy diệt.(Yandere mode : on) Category:Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha